The Paint Incident
by EmpressSaix
Summary: Grell and Ronald are forced to paint a room and things go arwy. Well... Ronald always had wondered what Grell's hair would look like if it were a different color.


The Paint Incident

***I'm back with another one-shot. I was really surprised by how many people liked my last one. I guess I do have a knack for comedy. ^. ^ This was inspired by a dream I had of Grell with white hair. This could be considered a companion piece to my other one-shot. I hope you like it. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.***

* * *

"But Will!" Grell whined pitifully to the stoic reaper. "Why do I have to spend my afternoon off painting?! I wouldn't mind if I were painting this room a luscious red but not plain white! And with Ronald of all people!"

William T. Spears merely blinked at Grell, unfazed by the redhead's loud sharp whining and intimidating teeth. He adjusted his glasses coolly before speaking.

"This is part of your punishment for shirking your duties and spending time with that demon. Granted you had been turned into an animal but you didn't have to pick a fight with that witch in the first place. As for Knox, I have received one too many reports of sexual harassment."

"A little flirting is should _not_ be labeled as sexual harassment! I was just playing around that's all, those girls are way too uptight," Ronald said defensively.

"Despite what you call you're both still going to be punished. Now since the threat of extra paperwork, overtime and demotions have had no effect in curtailing your behavior I believe a little physical labor will. Now you had better get started," William warned before leaving them and going back to his own office.

Grell huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm being punished for spending a lovely day with my Sebby? That is so unfair."

Ronald sighed, "Well... it could be worse Sempai. Come on let's get started."

* * *

After half an hour of painting the blank color Grell was growing annoyed. He was greatly tempted to find a can of red paint and splash it on the walls. But he knew if he did that then William would drag him back and force him to repaint the walls. With an aggravated growl Grell threw his paintbrush on the ground behind Ronald.

"Why is a lady like me being forced to do hard labor? Will is so cruel but that_ is_ what makes him so attractive~." The redhead said with a little sigh.

"Come on sempai it's not _that_ bad," Ronald said has he carefully moved the paintbrush up and down.

He took a step back and stepped on Grell's discarded brush. The bi-color haired man was not expecting that and it threw his weight off causing him to crash into a ladder. Perched atop the ladder was a full large can of snow white paint. The can teetered from side to side before falling.

Right.

On.

Grell's.

Head.

The flaming redhead screeched when the gooey liquid hit him. The paint can actually got stuck on his head too and he vainly tried to pull it off.

"RONALD YOU MORON!" Grell screamed though it was a little muffled because of the paint can. "GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

It was then that he ran into a wall and fell flat on his back.

"H-Hold still!" Ronald said.

He ran up to his superior and started tugging at the can.

"It was an accident!"

"Why you clumsy little! I swear when I get out of this—!"

After another harsh tug Ronald finally got the paint can off and when he saw what was underneath he had the greatest desire to laugh himself to death. Of course if he did laugh Grell would take care of the death part with chainsaw.

The normal cherry red hair, a signature look of Grell Sutcliffe, was... white.

Ronald blinked and tightly clenched his mouth to keep the laughter bubbling up inside from getting out.

"Uh... S-Sempai..." He tried his damndest not snicker.

"What? What is it?" Grell said, his panic growing.

He whipped out a compact mirror and was too stunned to scream. His beautiful luscious red hair that he took so much pride in was stained with white paint. He jumped up and ran out of the room faster than Ronald had ever seen him run.

When Grell made it to his home he immediately went to the shower. _If I wash this stuff off before it dries then I may have a chance to save my precious hair_.

He turned the water on and began viciously scrubbing his hair, using up all his shampoo. He kept his head bent and tightly wrung out his hair. Feeling satisfied that he had gotten all the paint off he shut the water off and stepped out of the shower.

Grell dried off and toweled his hair off too but only when he looked in the mirror he froze and let out a deafening shriek.

* * *

William T. Spears was filling out form after form in a smooth rhythm. So far making Grell and Ronald painting a room was proving to be a good idea. He hadn't been interrupted or distracted for the longest stretch of time.

Suddenly his ears were assailed by a sharp noise. The noise was loud and sharp enough to crack his lens. For the first time ever the stoic Grim Reaper showed actual surprise. He removed his glasses and sighed. Hopefully the repair shop wasn't busy and he could get his eyewear fixed and investigate where or what made that sound.

Though considering his luck he was pretty sure he knew who to go to first.

* * *

After getting his glasses fixed William made his way to Grell's abode. He knocked and received no answer. He knocked again and still no answer, so he kicked the door down. Grell came skidding into view.

He was wrapped in a red cotton bathrobe, red slippers and a matching towel turban was on his head.

"Will! What do you think you're doing busting down the door to a lady's home? !"

"Silence Sutcliffe," the calm Reaper interrupted. "What are you doing here? Have you and Knox really finished painting?"

Grell huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well Ronald should have finished by now. I had to rush home and take a shower to wash off the paint from that clumsy little nitwit."

William perked a brow at hearing that. Then again that shouldn't have come to him as a surprise, Knox and Sutcliffe could be quite clumsy at times.

He adjusted his glasses, "What exactly happened?"

The crimson clad man rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, Ronald bumped into a ladder and on the ladder was a can of paint and... well..."

He tugged off the towel turban on his head and William's eyes went wide and his brows shot up.

Instead of the locks of hair being their normal shade of deep red they were... _pink_.

_I suppose it makes sense. Sutcliffe has_ red _hair and it was mixed with_ white _paint so..._ _pink is the only sensible outcome._

Grell was on his knees mourning over his ruined hair.

"Why don't you simply cut it all off and let grow back?" He asked with a touch of annoyance. Honestly, all this fuss over hair?

"Are you mad? ! There is no way in bloody hell that I'm going to put my hair through anymore hell such as cutting it!" Grell vehemently protested.

"You could simply dye it as well," Will suggested.

"I suppose I could but there is something I need to do first."

* * *

"Get back here Knox! You're going to pay for what you did to my hair!" Grell snarled over the roar of his chainsaw.

"It was an accident! I swear!" Ronald yelped as he barely dodged the bite of the many toothed weapon.

The pink haired Reaper kept chasing him while Will stood off to the side. Alan and Eric eventually joined him, wanting to see what all the commotion was about.

"Is that Sutcliffe with _pink_ hair?" Alan asked with disbelief.

"Indeed," was all William said. "Just another day in the workplace."

* * *

***So? How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know. ;)***


End file.
